You Belong With Me
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata is tierd of Naruto's relationship... why doesn't he see he belongs with her. Songfic Taylor Swift You Belong With Me.


**Hey people, I was watching the 'You Belong With Me' video and this story came to my mind. I hope you all like it. **

**As always I don't own Naruto. **

**Please enjoy. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**You Belong With Me**

_**You're on the phone**_

_**With your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset, she is going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

A young girl with pearly white eyes and black and blue waist length hair was sitting in the back part of her school reading her favorite book for the third time. Her names was Hinata Hyuga, she was good innocent girl, that liked books and would always hang out in the library or in the back of the school where no one was. Because of this she only had one friend. "I knew I was gonna find you here" A male voice said making her head snapped up. In front of her stood a blonde hair guy with ocean blue eyes, smirking down at her.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata said as she smiled up at her best friend. They had met when they started kindergarten and since then they never were apart, until that year that is. Naruto was the total opposite of Hinata. He was popular, he played on the football team and every girl wanted him including his best friend Hinata.

"Hey." He said as he sat right next to her. Hinata looked away she tried to hide her blush. She liked him so much but he never notice, no matter how everyone said that they looked like a couple, no matter how many clues she dropped. He just didn't get it. After all he had his girlfriend and Hinata knew she was better for him than her. I mean his girlfriend was the cheerleader while she was nothing but a bookworm.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Hinata said as she looked at him. Naruto gave a small sigh and then smiled.

"I've been busy" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sakura?" She asked shyly. She didn't want to push him but at the same time she wanted him to see how horrible his girlfriend Sakura was. Naruto was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Give me a sec." He said as he took his phone out and answer it. "What is it Sak?" He asked in annoyed voice. Hinata just looked down at her book and sighed. She felt bad for him, Sakura was a bitch.

"Uh Hina... I got to go... I'll see you later." He said with his phone still in his ear and then he ran away back into the school. "I said I was gonna meet some friends and that's what I was doing." Hinata heard him yelled before he left. Hinata shook her head as she looked at the door in front of her... why couldn't he see her?

_**I'm in the room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listen to the kind music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Hinata was laying in her bed staring at her white ceiling while listening to one of her CD's. She quietly sang along as she thought about her best friend. All of the sudden there was a small knock on the window making her look up. Across the house stood Naruto by his own window smiling at her. He waved at her making her giggled. She quickly stood up and looked for some white paper that laid by her bed. "Hey how are you?" She wrote. Naruto smiled and looked for some paper as well.

"Tired" He wrote.

"Sorry." She wrote back. He gave her a small shrug and smiled. Hinata looked down to write something down while he stood up and closed the curtains. Hinata looked up with a smile but the smiled faded. She looked down at what she had wrote and sigh. She folded the paper and put it on her night stand next to a photo she had of him and herself when they were little.

"We are meant to be together... why can't you see that?" She asked as she looked at the photo sadly.

_**But she wears short skirt, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find **_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Morning before school, Hinata stood in front of her closet looking in what she was gonna wear today. She smiled at some black and white T-shirt that said 'Got Milk'. She quickly put it on with some jeans and left to school.

She parked her old gray car in the same spot she did everyday and made her way in. As she made her way across the parking lot she spotted Naruto with his arms a pink haired girl who was wearing a short skirt and some tiny shirt. Naruto looked back spotting Hinata quickly. He was about to wave at her when the pink haired girl turn his head towards her and kissed him making Hinata look down sadly and kept walking.

Sakura always did that when she saw her. She didn't like Hinata near Naruto and because of that she didn't see Naruto sometimes... and she missed him.

Hinata always knew he didn't really see her, but she always thought that someday he would notice her and see her as something else more than a friend but right now, she wasn't so sure.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Hinata sat in the back of the class like she always did. She was a book worm but she wasn't a nerd. From where she was she could see Naruto sitting three seats away from her. He was leaning in his seat about to fall asleep.

"I wonder if he even knows that I'm in this class with him?" Hinata asked herself. He had been dating Sakura for almost a year which meant it had been a year since she stopped talking to him. A year without a friend, a year all alone, a year all sad. She pushed back the glasses she use only to avoid people's stares, she didn't really need them but it helped her feel less out there.

"Nerd" A guy beside her whisper making her roll her eyes. Guys... why couldn't they see what's in front of them?

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out Jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

Once again Hinata was sitting in the back of the school reading her book. She needed some distraction or else she would feel lonely and she didn't want that. "There you are." The same male voice said. Hinata looked up and quickly looked down back at her book.

"Hi." She said. As she finish the sentence she was reading and closed the book.

"You know I've been having this weird dream." He said as he sat beside her.

"What kind of dreams?" Hinata asked.

"Well... first I'm running down the field trying to catch the ball when I notice that I'm completely naked!" Naruto said making Hinata laugh.

"I've heard that dream before" She said between giggled.

"Yeah well... So I ignored that I'm completely going commando and catch the ball that has been thrown at me and when I catch it, it's this weird looking alien baby" He said making her laughed even more.

"Oh MY god that is a weird dream" Hinata said. Naruto smiled and nod.

"You know Sakura said that I wasted her time telling her about it, I miss talking with you." He said. Hinata smiled and looked down. He meant it but still he didn't know.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town **_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Hinata looked back at him noticing the smile she hadn't seen in a while. "Hey haven't seen you smile in a while." She said making him look at her.

"I'm fine." He said making her raise an eyebrow.

"I know you better than that... What's wrong?" She asked. He looked in to her blue eyes and sighed.

"Hinata, lately I've been hiding this feeling that-"

"Hey LOSER!" A female voice yelled from beside them. They both looked, and right in the drive way was parked Sakura in her red car. Naruto let out a groan. Hinata looked back at him.

"I got to go... Sorry." He said as he got up and got in Sakura's car. Sakura glared at Hinata who just looked down. Sakura saw this and smirked and drove away. Hinata shook her head as she watch them drive away.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find **_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Cheers and yells were heard all around the football field, it was the last game of the season and Concrete Foxes were winning (Naruto's team). Hinata stood cheering in the top of her lungs for her best friend and the teams star. "Go Naruto!!!" She heard Sakura yell from the cheerleading section.

Even if Sakura was cheering for Naruto, Hinata could see from where she was standing that she making eyes to another guy on the team. Hinata just shook her head and kept cheering for Naruto who was running across the field to score the winning goal.

Naruto skipped every player that got in his way and with only 3 minutes left he scored. Everyone screamed with excitement as the team ran towards Naruto who was celebrating himself. Hinata laughed as she knew he must have felt proud of himself. She was about to run down the bleachers and congratulate him when she saw that Sakura had run towards him and kissed him right in front of everyone. Naruto quickly pushed her away and looked up the bleachers like he was looking for someone but Sakura pulled him back.

Hinata decide that she couldn't take it anymore and decide to leave.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Hinata was walking down the hall of her school, everyone was talking about the night before and the winning goal. She was getting her stuff from her locker when she notice that Naruto was making his way where she was. "Hey." He said as he leaned beside her locker. She gave him a small smile but didn't say anything.

"So, were you there last night?" He asked. She was about to answer when his cellphone rang.

"UH it's Sakura." He said awkwardly. Hinata rolled her eyes and sigh. "Give me a minute. It won't take long." He said.

"Don't worry, I was about to leave anyway." Hinata said as she turn around and walked away. She was tired of being there and hurting herself so now she decide that she wasn't his friend anymore so maybe that way it would hurt so bad getting over him.

"Hina wait!" He yelled but Hinata didn't turn around she just kept walking.

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that? maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Hinata laid once again in her bed when she heard the familiar sound of rock in her window. She looked up to find Naruto making her a sign to open up. She gave him a sad looked and shook her head.

She slowly got off her bed and closed the curtain just like he had done once to her.

In the other side Naruto stared at Hinata's closed curtain and sighed he looked down at the paper in his hand and sighed once again.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh **_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong**_

_**I think I know it's with me**_

It wasn't a typical Friday night, for the little town of Concrete it was the prom night for Concrete High. Naruto who was already ready to go sighed as he stared across the window at his best friend laying her bed reading one of her books. As if he had called her she looked up and their gaze met. He gave her a small smile which she ignored and looked back down at her book.

Naruto sighed again and looked at the paper he had wrote for her days before. He stuffed in his jacket pocket and left his room, feeling nothing but sadness.

In the other side Hinata quietly watch him leave his room. She had been invited to the dance but she didn't want to go. She looked at the white dress that her mom had bought for her and then she looked at the paper she had in her night stand next to their picture and sighed, one last try and she would be done.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along **_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Hinata enter the gym where the dance was held. She white dress complimenting her pale skin while her white eyes looked around without hiding behind the glasses she always wore. She nervously tugged the paper in her hand she looked around to find Naruto.

Whisper were running all around the dance until they got to Naruto's ear who was leaning against the wall watching everyone dance. When he looked down at the entrance door he was stunned. He quickly smiled and went up to meet her. When he was about to reach her a hand caught his arm pulling him back.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you?" Sakura asked with a smirked.

"Let me go Sakura." He said as he tried to push her away.

"Are you still serious about that crazy break up idea?" She asked.

"It's not an idea... it's reality." He said as he pushed her away and ran towards Hinata who had watch the whole thing.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Naruto finally got to where Hinata was. He smiled at her but neither said anything. Hinata looked down at her hands and sigh as she knew it was time. She looked back up at him and open the paper showing him what it said. "I Love You" It said in big black bold letters.

Naruto smiled and took out the paper he had his jacket pocket and showed it to her. "I Love You" It said in blue. Hinata stared at it in shocked as Naruto laugh. He quickly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata smiled and wrap her arms around his neck. Maybe after all this time he had seen her, but they hadn't seen what they both wanted to see.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

Hinata smiled happily as she felt safe and happy in his warm embrace. She smiled up at him, while he looked down at her. Their faces started to get close until their lips met. No matter how they thought the other didn't see, they always had the feeling that one day they would and now that it happened there was nothing that could stand in their way.

_**You belong with me**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Well that was the end.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Please review.**

**Sayonnara**


End file.
